Bamm-Bamm Rubble
Bamm-Bamm "Bammer" Rubble (simply as: Bamm-Bamm Rubble) is a fictional character in the Flintstones franchise, the adopted son of Barney and Betty Rubble. He is most famous in his infant form on the animated series , but has also appeared at various other ages, including as a teenager on the early 1970s spinoff The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and as an adult in three made-for-television specials. Cartoonist Gene Hazelton contributed to the original model sheets for the character, and he has said that he based Bamm-Bamm's design on his own son, Wes. Biography Television series Bamm-Bamm was adopted by Barney and Betty Rubble after they found him left in a turtle shell on their doorstep. After meeting his next-door neighbor Pebbles, the two became lifelong playmates. Bamm-Bamm's name came from a note left in the basket, causing Barney and Betty confusion over the strange name. This was explained when Bamm-Bamm yelled the phrase "bamm, bamm!" and swung his club. Bamm-Bamm's excessive (and sometimes misused) strength was often a source of humor in the episodes the toddler version of Bamm-Bamm appeared in. Unlike Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm was past the crawling stage and could be seen in a few episodes trying to help Pebbles walk. As a teenager, Bamm-Bamm attended Bedrock High School along with Pebbles. In this version, Bamm-Bamm's super strength was not actively mentioned and was only shown on occasion. He became more passive and sensible in his manner and tended to be dominated by Pebbles' more aggressive personality. He was the owner of a "cave buggy," a prehistoric version of a dune buggy. As an adult, Bamm-Bamm became a mechanic and married Pebbles. The two soon moved to Hollyrock (a fictionalized, prehistoric version of Hollywood, California) so Bamm-Bamm could pursue his true goal of becoming a screenwriter. Later the couple had twins, Chip and Roxy. Film In the 1994 live-action Flintstones movie, Bamm-Bamm appears as a four-year-old who is adopted by the Rubbles and is seen with long blond hair and only wearing a fig leaf loincloth. He was mentioned to have been raised by wild mastodons, a parody of various examples of interspecies adoption. This also hinted at how he had gained his incredible super-strength. Bamm-Bamm soon started to look like his cartoon counterpart after a bath, a haircut, and some new clothes. Bamm-Bamm was played by twins Hlynur Sigurðsson and Marinó Sigurðsson and voiced by actress E.G. Daily, who returned to the role of Bamm-Bamm in a Pebbles cereal commercial. Though Bamm-Bamm did not appear in the prequel film The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas, the name of the film's antagonist, Chip, is a reference to the name of Bamm-Bamm's son. Chip's mistress, Roxy, also gets her name from Bamm-Bamm and Pebbles' daughter. Personality Physical Appearance Infant/Toddler Child Teenager Adult Chronology Through the various Flintstones incarnations, the age of Bamm-Bamm has varied wildly from spinoff to spinoff, appearing as an adolescent in one spinoff and as an infant again in the next. Arranged roughly in chronological order, the Flintstones incarnations Bamm-Bamm has made appearances in are as follows: Infant/Toddler *''The Flintstones'' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''The Flintstones' New Neighbors'' *''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' *''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' *''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever'' *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' *''Cave Kids'' *''Fruity Pebbles, Post'' commercials *''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown'' Child *''A Flintstone Christmas'' *''The Flintstones: Little Big League'' (preteen) Teenager *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show '' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' Adult *''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:The Flintstones Category:The Flintstones characters Category:Mechanics Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Baseball players Category:Fathers Category:Supporting characters Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Characters in video games Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:The Man Called Flintstone Category:The New Fred and Barney Show Category:The Flintstones' New Neighbors Category:The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling Category:The Flintstones (1994 film) Category:The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma Category:Cave Kids Category:The Flintstones: Jogging Fever Category:A Flintstones Christmas Carol Category:The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown Category:A Flintstone Christmas Category:The Flintstones: Little Big League Category:The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show Category:The Flintstone Comedy Hour Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration Category:The Flintstone Comedy Show Category:I Yabba-Dabba Do! Category:Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby Category:A Flintstone Family Christmas Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker